A Little Bit of Everything
by mermaidcove
Summary: Running a multi-billion dollar company AND building a chain of theme parks? Kaiba won't admit it, but he needs help! Will hiring the best engineers money can buy help bring stability to his life, or unwanted distractions? Rated M for language. OC warning!
1. Back to Hell, Domino High School Style!

OMG my first fanfic! I shall call my awsome creation, That Girl. Ohhhhhhhhhh, you can just smell the OOC-ness!

DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING! Except for Hatsumi, and the "Mokuba's Pregnant Look"! They belong to ME!

I also apologize in advance for any spelling/grammatical mistakes. My damn computer doesn't have Microsoft Word so I'm using WordPad. No Word, no spell check, simple as that. Also I'm a slow typer (12/wpm) so do not expect a lot of updates.(Like anyone will read this, none the less ask for more chapters)

Pairing: SetoXOC Don't diss me for putting in an OC. I know for a FACT that all you people reading (and dissing) OC fan-fiction have OC's too! I should know, I was also a disser one point in time (I also hated yaoi then, a sad but true fact. (I called those times "THE DARK AGE"))

"..." Speech

'...' Thoughts

Please R&R! (I'll give you a cookie if you do!)

PS! This is a revision of this chapter. Frankly, the old one sucked so I revised it. TA-DAH!

Chapter 1: Back to Hell, Domino High School Style!

The clock said 6:00, but his body said 'sleep'. His eye lids were heavy over his saphire eyes. All Seto wanted was to go back to sleep, back to his dreams, but the alarm on his night table desired the contrary. Seto rubbed his eyes and forced himself out of bed. Dragging his feet as he went, with uncertain steps, he opened the curtains, allowing the morning light to filter through his enormous windows, an amazing view of the property below. The CEO sighed as he gazed out the window while running his fingers through his chocolate hair.

"Just anouther day..." he recited under his breath, same as he did every morning for the past 5 years of his existence.

"SETO!" called a mop haired, happy-go-lucky boy as he pounced onto his favorite brother.

"Uggggg... What is it Mokuba?" Seto grumbled, as he noticed the akward buttoning of his own navy pajamas. 'Not again.' Seto thought as he rebuttoned his shirt. Seto was too tired the night before to even button his clothes properly.

"Guess what day it is!" Mokuba said, in a sing-song voice that only he could accomplish at **6:00AM**!!

"Hostile Takeover Thursday?" Kaiba answered half asleep/half sarcasticly.

"Nope!" Mokuba replied, obviously unphased by his brother's comment, "It's the first day of SCHOOL!"

Seto blinked. He blinked again.

"WHAT?!" Seto shouted, shaking every rafter in his overly-furnished house. He looked as if someone just told him Mokuba was pregnant, an expression of both surprise and discust.

"SCHOOL'S NOT SUPPOST TO START UNTILL NEXT WEEK!" Again the "Mokuba's Pregnant Look" played across his face...

"WRONG!" Mokuba shouted right back in his "I'mallupinyou'refacefearme" voice. The tone of voice that drove Seto to the very brink of insanity, and Moki knew it.

"Mokuba Alvin Kaiba..." Seto growled, ready to give the noogie of a life-time. His younger sibling's rudeness would not blow over so well. **ESPECIALY AT 6:02 IN THE MORNING! **(A/N: Hehe Alvin... I just made that up by the way. He looks like an Alvin doesn't he?)

"Oops! Look at the time! Better get going Seto! You'll be late!" Mokuba said pushing the less than thrilled CEO out of bed and twords the bathroom. "You don't want to be late on the first day now do ya?" The little ball of anticipation was exited for the first day school to say the least. In fact, he woke up 2 hours before he was supposed to to get dressed and groomed for his first day. Flossing and all!

"What are you so pumped about? It's school! You're NEVER happy about the first day of school! EVER!" Kaiba was confused and frustrated. About more than one thing actually...

1) Why his younger brother was showing an intrest in school he had never seen before.

2) His schedualling error. The CEO of Kaiba Corp. hasn't been late for anything since he was 6! He carefully planned every appointment and meeting he had personally, fitting it in to a time most benificial to him and his company, and checked over it every half hour! He basically has his life planned out for the next 2 years! There was no way that a schedualing process such as his could miss something as big as the first day of school!

Kaiba sighed, he knew it was going to take him at least a week to get his planner up to date. Every thing he had arranged for the day was going to be moved around. He hated when stuff happened that wasn't in his daily planner. Order was a MUST in this young man's life. "God I hate school..." He grumbled in frustration.

Mokuba pushed Seto into the bathroom slamming the door behind him, leaving Kaiba to do what he needs to do in the morning -insert fan-girl fantasy here-, and called out, "See you at breakfast big brother!"

'Today is going to be absolutely _wonderful._' Kaiba thought rubbing his forehead.

--

Mokuba was sitting at the oversized table that occupied his dining room. He was happily eating his favorite breakfast, eggs sunny-side-up, bacon placed carefully on his plate to form a smiley face (A/N: Is there any other way to eat it?), 2 pieces of toast, and a tall glass of milk. The dining room was where he and his brother always ate breakfast. It was a big room. The walls were a nice shade of light blue (almost a baby blue) and were adorned with paintings and pricey light fixtures. And the carpet was totally white. That ment Mokuba had to be carefull when handling the messier foods. If he dropped something and stained the carpet his brother would surely blow a gasket. And above the whole thing was a chandellier so big and expensive you felt bankrupt just looking at it.

Mokuba's tiny body was quaking with exitement. The young Kaiba didn't know why he was so anxious for school to start, but he had a feeling something totally life altering was going to happen this year. (A/N: FORESHADOWING!!) It was driving him crazy! He wanted what ever was going to happen, to just hurry up and _happen_ already!

Mokuba's thoughts of the future were interupted by the sound of his brother approching the dining room. Kaiba entered the room playing with his PDA, trying to get his schedual back on track.

"How's it goin'?" Mokuba asked his disgruntled brother.

"Peachy" Seto replied bluntly. "My schedual is so twisted up, it makes a yoga master look stiff."

Mokuba stared at his brother with concern. Seto overworked himself enough as it is, but with all his plans shifted around, there was a great possibility he'd work himself straight into the hospital... again.

"Cheer up big bro!" Mokuba said, trying to lighten the mood. "You don't want to look all stressed on the first day of school!" said the blissful/secretly worried little child, his smile never wavering.

Seto looked at his watch, then gave Mokuba a nod telling him he'd be alright. "It's time for me to go" he said dryly.

"What?" asked the confused Mokuba. "It's only 6:30! School doesn't start untill 8:00!"

"I want to get there early" replied Kaiba. He always got to school extremely early. The school was always empty, and most of all, quiet. The CEO actually got most of his work done in the morning hours of that empty school. He could work uninterupted by fangirls, Mokuba, employees, teachers, fangirls, or the idiot squad that was Yugi and his friends.

'Yugi...' Seto thought grinding his teeth. 'You may have the Dueling title, but I will take it back sooner or later.'

By this time he was in his limo and half-way to school. He had no idea that soon his little world of solitude would be violated by a stranger. And with it, the ties of fate would test his very being. Yet Seto was blissfully unaware of the strife he would have to face. But one thing is certain...

He should of stayed in bed today.

--

So... How was it? It's really short, but I can't type fast and I wanted to post REALLY BAD. Remember this is my first fanfic ever so be gentle! (be nice to the n00b) And yes it's horrible. Read the next chapter anyway.

PLEASE REVIEW! I won't post anouther chapter untill I get at least 4 reveiws! Evil ain't I?

NEXT TIME: **The Silence is Broken**

See ya then! (I hope)


	2. The Silence is Broken: Enter! That Girl

w00t! Chapter 2! this time i'm going to space it right! And make it longer! It was WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY too short last time! This is uber late because i is GROUNDED OFF TEH COMPUTER UNTIL JANUARY! I failed math you see. (63F) And in my house failure is unexeptable! DAMN YOU HIGH STANDERDS! I'm putting a lot of effort into this story so no h8terz!

((...)) AUTHOR NOTES!! Yay.

'...' Thoughts

"..." Speech

**Chapter 2: ****The Silence is Broken! Enter: That Girl**

6:45-8:00AM School Library

8:00-3:00pm Class

3:00pm-5:00pm Meeting w/ Natsue Corp.

5:30pm-6:00pm Dinner w/ Mokuba

6:00pm-9:00pm Watch a random movie with Mokuba (Hopefully not the spongebob movie again. Fucking sponge.)

Kaiba reviewed the schedual that he had thrown together at the last minute. It wasn't the best thing he's ever planned, but at least it was _planned_. He was still figgetting with his damn PDA in the backseat of his limo. Unexpected events just weren't his thing. He liked to have control in his life.

The limo slowed to a stop. Seto looked up startled, he didn't realize how far they had gotten, he was too fixated on his PDA to notice.

"Here we are Mr. Kaiba." the driver said as he open the door to let his boss out. "Have a good day at school."

Seto almost snapped, Well, what's so good about it?! but kept his cool and said nothing as he briskly walked trough the front gate and into hell called school. It looked the same as it always had. The ugly creme colored walls, gray lockers, and the scent of chalk and cleaning supplies that ever lingered in the air was always the same. His locker too; number 358.

'Why do I have to go to school? I'm the figgin' CEO of a multi-billion dollar company! I may be 16 but I know more than that stupid social worker ever will!' Kaiba ranted in his head as he made his way to the school library. He sighed. 'Same school, same routine, same Silence.' ((The Silence is what seto called his quiet time, but I digress))

Kiaba made his way through the library's oak doors, which in his opinion are the nicest thing in the school. They're real wood unlike every other door/desk/table in the school. on the upper part of the door was the most beautiful stained glass you'd ever see in you're life time. Unfortunatly no one notices the pure work of art that door, and the whole library for that matter, truly is. In contrast to the gray modern hallways, the library was even better than the one back in the Kiaba mansion. The library had 3 floors, all supported by dark brown pillars, and meticulisly carved railing, with more books you could ever possibly read in your lifetime. The building was SOOOOO big in fact, people (usually stupid freshmen) often get lost in the library, so the librarians had to post "you are here" maps everywhere. It was crafted in 1823 by a team of 17 master carpenters. but because of war, the librar was forced to be used as a storehouse for rations and ammunition. Saddly after the war was over people simply forgot about it. It wasn't until 1922 that it was restored to it's orignal glory and became active again. In the 50's a university was built as an "extension" (It was attatched to the original library but WAY bigger) But in 1981 the university went bankrupt and was transformed into the highschool we see today. Because the school is techniquely an add on, and since the library was a certified historical landmark, the state found it nessesary to let the library open to the public during school hours. Seto thought this was a huge pain in the ass. There was nothing worse than tourists, except maybe nerdy-libraryexplorin'-flashphotographytakin'-tourists. Yea those were deffinatly the worst...

Seto sat down at one of the heavy tables near the entrance in his usual spot, took out his lap top and started typing. But something was different about the libray today;something in the air made him uneasy.

-flip-

It was the sound of a page being turned. At that moment he knew someone else had violated his santuary. Though Seto DESPRETLY wanted to know who it was, he didn't want (s)he to think he actually cared that (s)he was there even though he really did, because that would totaly ruin his image, if he had one. Kiaba shifted uncomfortly in his seat from time to time untill his mind could finally accept that someone was there and there was nothing he could do about it. But by that time it was 8:00 and dingdingding the first bell rang and he headed to his locker.

--

'I hate class. I hate school. I hate people. I hate TOURISTS! And I **really** hate these guys!', were Seto's thoughts as he made his daily commute to his locker. With its complimentary visit from Yugi's idiot friends, namely Joey. ((in all his redneckastanian glory))

"'Ey rich boy I'm talkn' to you!" Joey hollored. "You don't blow people off like that Kiaba! Stop ignoring me! KIABA!" Joey was once again disturbing the peace of the hallways. This was not all that surprising though. Joey has done this every day since well, forever. Yep... Every. Single. Day. The faculty used to do something about it, but they stopped trying after the 2nd grade. ((poor souls))

Kiaba sighed. "Do you really need to start picking fights on the first day Wheeler?" Seto really didn't want to argue today, he was totaly wipped. First there was the sudden schedual change, then that stranger violated his quiet work place. Seto didn't have the strength for this today! So instead of the usual insult, reasoning was pretty much all he was capable of at the moment. "How about we just wait awhile before starting anything? It IS the first day after all." He said as calmly as he could, not showing even a hint of his totally stressed state.

"Are you mocking me?! You are ain't ya?!" Joey was spazzing out more than usual, he was causing a serious scene. People gathered around the two to see what might happen next. Joey was in the mood to start a fight, and in Seto's current state the CEO was going to get his ass kicked.

'Crap.' Seto thought, this was the very thing he wanted to avoid. 'But he shouldn't snap this easily. I usualy have to wear him down a bit before he gets _this_ angry. Wheeler must be having a bad day too.'

"I'm sick of your high-and-mighty attitude Kiaba! If you think you can just walk over me you're dead wrong! I'm going to kick your pompas ass back into the stone age! And I'll do it in front of all your little followers too! Better watch out rich boy, 'cause I'm gonna...

"**SHUT UP!!"** cried an unknown (apearantly very annoyed) voice.

Everyone looked in the direction of the sound. Standing in front of locker 361, was a girl. No one had noticed her standing there before her yell of displeasure. But even at first glance you could tell she wasn't like other girls. A fit of murmering and whispers surged through the crowd. She had jet black hair that hovered slightly over her shoulders. But looking closer you could easily tell it was dyed. Her eyes had a unique depth to them, so much so that you could never pin-point exactly what color they were. Her face was totally vancant of make-up, very odd for a girl at that high school. But that's not what made her so different. Those reasons alone wouldn't have caused such a commotion within the student body now would it? The thing that set her apart was the undeniable fact that... she was wearing a boy's uniform. You must be thinking, "That's not so bad! So she's wearing the boy's uniform, so what? In your eyes it may be ok, but in Domino High School it was the most extreme social taboo EVER.

"No one wants to hear your bitching kid." the girl stated bluntly. "The way you're goin' on, you'd think the dude threw your puppy into the ocean! I'm amazed that no one's sedated you yet! My ears are still ringing from all the screaming! I'm seriously resisting the urge to kick some sense into that blonde head of yours!"

Joey quickly responded to his challenger. "That's pretty big talk for a girl. Especialy one wearing THAT." ((strike one)) He pointed to her uniform. "I'll let you off easy this time, I wouldn't want to be the known guy who beat up a chick." ((strike two)) Jeoy replied smuggly with his head up high. "Be a good girl and go knit a sweater or something." ((strike three...)) Joey turned to face Seto once again. "Now where were--"

--_**THWAP**_-- ((you're OUT!))

Apperently Wheeler hit a nerve. I mean, why else would the mystery girl's fist be lodged into his abdomin right now? She withdrew her fist, leaving Joey to fall to his knees in agony.

"YOU STILL THINK GIRLS CAN'T FIGHT?!" she asked ((cough...yelled...cough))

Joey bounced right back up ((how'd he manage that?)), still surprised from the attack. He reasponded "That was foul play! You can't call that a real attack!" Joey said.

"WRONG ANSWER!" At this point even Joey knew he was a dead man. The girl rushed behind him, grabbed his waist, tossed him 6 feet into the air, and with one swift powerful movement, kicked the poor boy mid-air, sending Joey flying into the wall 5 yards behind him!

Everyone stood in awe of the scene that had just unfurled before them. No one spoke for 2 minutes. They just stood there. Untill one of the local students put in his veiw on the event.

"Wow..." said Random School Boy #1

But by that time the girl had gotten her books out of locker 361 and gone to class. The bystanders then remembered the guy with the broken ribs and concusion sprawled out on the floor at the end of the hall, and rushed to his rescue.

Seto stayed where he was, relieved that Wheeler was gone. 'Man... If she hadn't had intervined just then, anything could of happened. That Girl really saved my ass out there... I owe you one.'

--

End of Chapter!

**NEW RUNNING JOKES!**

Kiaba hates sponges.

He also hates Tourists!

Joey's voice is painful to listen to

((especialy in the dubbed episodes, ugg...))

Joey is a native of Redneckastan.

Random School Boy #1 (RSB #1)

is awsome beyond comprehension.

(First ever RSB #1 Fangirl)

Ok I know I really abused Joey in this chappy. But He was only acting like an ass because he was having a very hard day. No harm done right? And again I am using wordpad instead of the normal word so spelling and grammer isn't perfect. This is a short chapter, but that's just how I roll. A short ch. with 2 senarios each. Now that you've met Ha... Oh Noes! I almost told you her name! How careless of me! But I digress... Now that she's in the story I'm having a lot more fun typing this! Whitch is VERY IMPORTANT! Because if I get bored of somthing I just stop and go play video games. I have ADHD (I seriously do) and I is easily distracted! I've also drawn some doodles of the girl, but they will not be realeased to the public untill Ch. 3 is up! Because if I realeased them now it would show stuff that hasn't happened yet and ruin the surprises in the plot! Me showing the drawings is like when people tell you what happens in book 7 of Harry Potter before you read it! (though I don't particulary like HP...)

And F.Y.I. I don't suck at drawing. Just go to my deviantart page at mermaidcove. deviantart. com/ and see for yourself!

Next Chapter:

**Mystery Girl's Name : Lunch Of Empathy**


	3. Mystery Girl's Name :: Lunch of Empathy

Next Chapter time! WHOOOOOOOOooOOOOo! I've reread my chapters and realized there are not enough details in the story! NOOOOO! I'm a failure as a writer! The story feels so choppy when I read it! It's moving too quickly w/ no details to support it! Why didn't you guys tell me!? I've gotten 100 hits and 2 reveiws! That's 2. This is my FIRST fan fic! You gotta tell me WHEN I'M SCREWING UP! But anyway, back to the story! (disclaimer on Ch.1)

((...)) Author Notes

'...' Thoughts

"..." Speach

$gjp98 Means nothing at all

**Mystery Girl's Name :: Lunch Of Empathy**

6:45-8:00AM School Library (Check)

8:00-3:00pm Class (In progress)

3:00pm-5:00pm Meeting w/ Natsue Corp.

5:30pm-6:00pm Dinner w/ Mokuba

6:00pm-9:00pm Watch a random movie with Mokuba (Hopefully not the spongebob movie again. Fucking sponge.)

**Mystery Girl's Name**

'So much has happened and it's only 8:12... Guess it's just one of those days.' Seto was sitting at his desk in homeroom. His seat of prefrence was set in the back corner of the room away from the window. The sun was BRUTAL during the summer making a seat by the window very unfavorable. Not to mention the fact that the classroom was on the west side of the school and got the most sunshine during the coarse of the day. Seto hooked his bag on the side of the desk, and started reading. In the corner of his eye he watched the sun slowly rise over the campus, light slowly filtering through the windows. It bounced off of everything; the floor, the desks, and chalkboard filling the room with a calm atmosphere.

_-gleam-_

"Mmph" Seto said as he rubbed his eyes.

_-gleam-_

"Mmmph" he grumbled rubbing his eyes more ferosiously.

_-gleam-_

"Uggg! What is that?" Seto growled, slamming his book onto the desk. Something kept shining in his eye. The CEO abbruptly stood up looking for the culprit. A blinding flash of light caught the corner of Seto's eye.

"Ah. There you are." he said walking tword the window seat in the back corner of the room. The sun was reflecting off of a small key-chain fasened to student's school bag. A silver gear hung at the end of the chain.

"Cute." Seto said sarcasticaly.

"I'm tellin' ya Yug, Red Eyes could totaly flatten the Dark Magician in a cage match!"

"Joey, what does that have to do with algebra?"

"I dunno. I didn't understand what you were talking about so I changed the subject."

The door slid open and the owners of the voices strutted in.

"Maybe if you would stop cheating off me and pay attention, you would know what we were talking about." Anzu ((aka Tea for the english dubbers)) scolded him.

"But it's so BORING!" Joey whinned.

"Don't push it Anzu. It took all of us plus 1 ((Mai)) to even get him here." Tristan said.

"Sigh... True. Just don't fail anything or I'll have Yugi take your deck away."

Students were slowly filling up the room.

"NO! You wouldn't do that would you Yugi?" Joey stared at his friend pleadingly.

"Well... Yugi started to respond.

"OK STUDENTS! Take your seats." Mr. Halers announced. Yugi breathed a sigh of relief and assumed his seat.

Mr. Halers was the instructor for this class. He was a man in his mid-forties known for his comb over and bright attitude. He was normal height, with a bit of a belly, and cheeks that stayed a pleasant pink at all times. His eyes were a normal shade of brown with hair to match. There was nothing truely remarkable about him, but the students all loved him. Seto never knew why.

"Today is the start of a new year! A time for new beginings!" He chimed with his normal jolly voice. ((I think Mr. H is Santa. But don't let him know I'm on to him!)) "But before we begin class, I must inform you all about the changes that will happen this year!"

Everyone groaned. The last thing they wanted was a longwinded speech about homework, rules, and other stuff they've known since 1st grade.

"Now hush. I hate doing this too ya' know!" He glared at his class. "Before we do anything I'd like to introduce a new student!"

The class was instantly attentive. Nothing like a new person to stir things up right? ((they have no idea))

"I'm proud to introduce Hatsumi Kinizawa!" Hatsumi entered the room on que and calmly stood in front of her new peers. She was reconized instantly.

-GASP-

"OMG! It's...It's That Girl!" cried a Random School Girl.

"Hey Joey," Tristan said "isn't she the one who..."

Joey cringed. "Don't remind me."

Mr. Halers gazed curiously at his class, Hatsumi, then back at his class. Wondering the whole time what she could of done to spur this kind of reaction.

Dispite the commotion Hatsumi walked to her seat in the back corner of the room next to the window, whispers ran amok in the classroom. After easing down into her seat, blankly stared out the window

'This is an interesting development.' Kaiba thought.

"Hatsumi, please take your se--." Mr. H scanned the room for his new student. "Oh! I see you're already there. Very good!" Hatsumi nodded, then proceeded to blankly stare out the window.

'So it was her key-chain. Can't say I like your tastes kid.' Seto smirked as he thought it, then directed his attention back to the instructor.

"And for my second announcement, I must inform you all that your usual shinanigans will not be tolerated this year. After all the crap you pulled last year, the school has instated new regulations." Mr. Halers held up a piece of blue paper and started reading off all the rules"

"No Bouncy Balls" Mr. H stated. 'Knocked over beaker, chemicals mixed, boom.' Kiaba thought as he recalled the incident.

"No Bringing Living Organisms Onto School Grounds" 'Carnivorous Plant ate the class gerbil; Ant farm spillage; Exotic Insects just ADORE gym lockers.'

"No mixing home brought spices into school lunches" 'Who knew Chef's Choice had such an explosive compisition?'

"No Feeding Wild Animals" 'Squirrels are vicious little shits when scorned'

"No fishing in the toilets" 'Took the Hazmat team weeks to de-sewage the school.'

"No Fireworks" 'Boom'

"No playing mini-golf on the premisis." 'Broke 6 computers, 23 windows, 36 lights, 4 tv's, and 1 chalkboard'

"The Home-ec microwave is NOT used for exploding your various _items"_ 'Don't ask'

"And attatching motors onto school property is strictly prohibited." 'Self-explanitory'

"Geez!" Mr. Halers exclaimed, "Did you guys do all this?!"

"Yeah."

"Mmhmm"

"Yep"

"Guilty as charged"

"Pretty much"

"NO. Wait... Yea we did"

"Oh man. Sigh... Well putting that aside, let's begin with today's lesson.

**Lunch Of Empathy**

'11:59 and 30 seconds' Mokuba thought. He was waiting eagerly for the noon bell to ring. '34, 35, 36... c'mon time go faster!' At noon the school had lunch. Lunch ment Mokuba could finaly throw off the shackles of finer education and play outside! (('cause throwing rocks at one anouther is more important than getting into collage)) '41, 42, 43...' Mokuba, being 10, could not stay still for over 32 minutes. '49, 50, 51...' And on top of that, he had the worst teacher ever! She was uber boring, and kinda hard to look at... '58, 59...'

-_BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING-_

"YES!" Mokuba cheered, and sprinted out the door, past the bathrooms, across the gym and out into the courtyard. The courtyard was shared by all 3 schools. Grade school, Jr. High, and the High School all intermixed during lunch. There was also an entrance to the library fron the yard, creating a HUGE boxed in piece of space. Every building made one side of the courtyard. the lawn was always well kept, and in the center of the whole thing was a magnificent fountain. and assortment of trees and bushes littered the area providing a natural atmospere. He felt a plesant jolt down his spine as a gust of wind hit his body.

"Ahhhhhhh" he breathed in the fresh air with renewed spirit. The outdoors were Mokuba's santuary. For him it was an endless source of entertainment. No matter how long he was outside he could alway's find something new to do. New discoveries, adventures, and events always loomed around the corner. And if you got tired you could just lay down in the grass and take a nap. Falling asleep under the sun was always the best way to sleep. He was noticably tanner than his brother because of his outdoor adventures.

"HEY MOKUBA! YOU GOING TO HAVE LUNCH WITH ME?" called Link, Mokuba's best friend. Link was standing at the doors of the cafeteria, waving him down.

"NOT TODAY LINK! I'M GOING TO EAT OUT HERE!" Mokuba would have liked to eat with Link, but he didn't bring a boxed lunch, or money to buy a lunch with. Usually his brother made his lunch, but today Seto was in such a rush he totally forgot. And if Mokuba barrowed money for lunch he'd never hear the end of it.

-grumble-

"Why did I have to forget my lunch?" Mokuba said. He sat down at his favorite picnic table and pouted while his stomach yelled at him.

"Hey kid."

"Huh?" He jerked to attention at the new sound. Standing next to the table was a girl he'd never seen before.

"Good to see you're not dead." she joked as the sunlight bounced gently off of her pale complexion.

"Uhhhh..." Mokuba started, not sure what to say.

-grumble-

The girl grinned at the sound of his growling stomach.

'She's kinda pretty when she smiles.' Mokuba thought subconciously.

"Here." the girl said as she tossed something into Mokuba's lap. A lunch box, perfectly wrapped in a pale blue cloth.

"W-wait I can't..." Mokuba stammered.

She raised her eyebrow at the boy. "You're hungry aren't you? Eat it, and return the box to room 3-b by the end of lunch." that's all she said, and then just walked away.

Mokuba had no time to refuse her offer. Even if he did, he's sure the girl wouldn't take no for an answer. But he couldn't accept this kind generosity, he just coul-

-growl-

"...Then again" Mokuba reasoned, "It WOULD be very rude to return a full lunch box..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba typed on his laptop. He had a meeting today and was finishing the last of his presentation. Lunch lasted untill one, and according to Seto's watch, he had a good 35 minutes of typing time. Homeroom was usualy completely empty during lunch hour, but today it was only him and Hatsumi. He was typing and she was doing... something else. Sketching something by the looks of it. Which was strange, Seto didn't think she really looked like the artist type. But what did he know?

-growl-

"Ugg" Hatsumi groaned, staring at her stomach.

"Forget your lunch Kinizawa?" Seto asked, his eyes never leaving his computer screen.

"Something like that." she responded coldy.

Just then a little tan ball of energy oppened the door and looked around. When Kiaba glanced over at Hatsumi, she looked like she was expecting him. Mokuba scurried over to her desk, handed her a package and said,

"Thanks Miss! It was very tasty!" Kiaba was flabbergasted, what was his brother talking about? Hatsumi opened the package and smiled to herself. The box was totally empty. Mokuba looked over to Seto and cheered,

"Hey Big Bro!" It was Hatsumi's turn to look surprised. Mokuba sprinted out of the room, very satisfied with the meal he was given.

Seto got up from his seat and glared at Hatsumi.

"What was that?" he demanded.

"Lunch." She replied dangling the empty box in front of his face.

End of Chapter!

YAY! This chapter was longer! A lot more dialoge too! But I'm not satisfied with Hatsumi's intro! Or Mokuba's lunch story! GAH! I'm just never happy with my work! Btw, how do you like the name Hatsumi? I love it! Original no? I wrote this chapter in like, record time! But please folks, I need feed-back! If no one says they like the story, or even critizizes it for that matter, I'm going to lose my will to write! Oh! And the pics are officially up on deviantart! Hope they don't totally suck. Go to : mermaidcove. deviantart. com :but enter it without the spaces! Toodles!

Next time:

**Smalltalk :: After the Bell Rings**


End file.
